Mordoir's Revenge
by One Shot Two Shot
Summary: In the kingdom of Staeria, there is the Royal Guild who protect the citizens of Staeria from danger. Now the kingdom's biggest threat is back and only the Royal Guild stand in his way of total domination. Can they stop him?


Mordoir's Revenge

Liam laughed as he sat upon a golden chariot racing through the town, the driver, Nile, smirked as his two milky white horses tore through the streets, chariot with it. The two belonged to the Royal Guild and were tasked to defend their city of Staeria against invaders. The team was consisted of their leader Carson, the prince of Staeria who seeked a life of adventure rather than a life of lessons and rules, Cody, a warrior who specialized in heavyweight combat, Symon, another warrior who specialized in lightweight combat, Kai, the group's resident mage, Kieran, a very good shot with his trusty bow, and of course, Nile, who was a charioteer and had the ability to use animals to his advantage. Liam was the group's scout due to his excellent speed and perception. The two had been sent to find where the Cave of Mordoir was, Mordoir was a wizard who had tried to destroy the kingdom when Carson's grandfather ruled Staeria, Carson's father, Ferdinand, finally had locked the powerful wizard away in an amulet. Nile and Liam were tasked to find his lair and see exactly what other crimes he had done. Nile and Liam arrived at the general spot of his lair.

"Hey I'll look around for it!" Liam called. "You let the horses take a break!"

Nile nodded as he turned away to tend to the horses, he heard a scream and turned around seeing a gaping hole in the ground.

"Found it!" Liam's voice echoed.

"Need help?" Nile called down.

"I'm good."

Liam walked deeper into the dark halls using a torch enchanted by Kai to never burn out to light the area. He entered a circular room and blinked as he saw a glowing purple pendant.

"Is that the amulet of Mordoir?" Liam gasped incredulously, "I thought it was locked in the palace! It is my duty to return it and find out who dared to bring it back here!"

As he neared it he felt a lurch in his stomach, the dark energy was starting to affect him but he shook it off and grabbed the amulet. Instantly he noted the large crack in the amulet.

"Is there a crack in this?" Liam snarled, "How dare someone try and break free Mord-ack!"

Liam had failed to notice black gas starting to seep out of the amulet. He choked as it entered his mouth and subsequently his body. His eyes rolled into his head as he collapsed. Mordoir awoke, smiling. Ah how good it felt to be in a body again. He walked to a small pool and glanced at his host. It seemed to be a teenage male who had dark blue eyes and a blonde buzz cut. He also seemed to have two guns strapped to his side. Mordoir felt the person fighting back but easily defeated the resistor, turning the person formerly known as Liam into a mindless consciousness. In doing so, he attained full control of the body and the mind. Liam's yes changed into pure black. Memories flooded into Mordoir's mind and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh this boy belongs to the Royal Guild? Oh, led by the son of dear old Ferdinand? Ha! This is too perfect, with my powers I'll soon have the Royal Guild as my mindless servants and use them as bait for Ferdinand, who'll I'll defeat easily and then I will have full control of Staeria!" Mordoir cackled.

"Liam?" Nile called as he entered the room, "You okay?"

Mordoir cursed, he had failed to notice if Liam had any companions. He turned around to face Nile and in his most Liam like voice spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine, err, bro?" Mordoir awkwardly responded.

Nile raised a brow and frowned, "Who are you and what have you done with Liam?"

Mordoir lunged for the boy and Nile, not expecting a full on attack was unable to dodge and was thus tackled to the ground.

"Let me go!" Nile protested.

"Mordoir never let's any go..."

"Mordoir?" Nile gasped in sudden terror, "How did you escape?"

"It was easy." The wizard gloated, "I've been slowly breaking through the bonds of Ferdinand's prison charm and since it's been so long, he thought I wasn't a threat anymore and proceeded to throw me into the Orione Lake. Too bad that I had enough power to influence a fish to swallow me and take me to my lair's underwater entrance! By the time you're friend got here, I had enough power to almost break the amulet and he just happened to be stupid enough to pick me up! It was easy to possess and take over him after that."

"How dare you!" Nile hissed, "The Royal Guild will destroy you when they find out what's happened!"

"If they find out." Mordoir cackled, "and you sure won't be telling them..."

Mordoir held his hand up and a swirl of purplish colors seemed to appear in front of Nile's eyes. He tried to resist but couldn't seem to close his eyes. Nile was vaguely aware of Mordoir saying something but everything was too hazy. Nile started to relax and soon his eyes shut.

"Too easy." Mordoir chuckled as he got up from the now entranced Nile.

Mordoir examined the boy, he was quite fit and of Indian descent and had on a golden armor much like Liam did. Mordoir felt a twitch in his loins and smiled. It had been quite a long time since he had "gotten some" and he was quite pent up. He caressed Nile's dark skinned face and with a simple swipe of his fingers, removed all of Nile's clothes, excluding his boxers. Mordoir removed his clothes also and stepped out of Liam's blue checkered boxers exposing his 8 inch erected penis.

"8 inches?" Mordoir snorted, "Nothing a little magic won't fix."

Dark purple magic spiraled out of Mordoir's fingers and his penis grew to a foot long.

"That's better." Mordoir turned to Nile and hoisted the boy up.

"Awaken my slave." Nile's eyes opened and his dark brown eyes were dull and glassy.

"You feel a tingle in your loins as you look upon me, your master, you want to everything you can to please me. When you reach full erection, take off your boxers." Nile moaned as his boxers tented and a droplet of precum left a dark spot in them. He reached down and stepped out of his undergarments, letting his 7 inch penis swing free.

Mordoir petted the cock fondly eliciting a moan from Nile.

"You'll be much larger when I'm done with you..." Mordoir smiled as he licked his lips lustfully. "Bend over, boy."

"Yes Master." Nile droned as he bent over, his rear in the air.

Mordoir smirked as he coated his cock with an oil of some sort and shoved it into Nile. The boy screamed in pleasure and pain before calming down when Mordoir bottomed out inside of him.

"Get used to this." Mordoir growled, "With an ass like yours, you'll be Staeria's fuckbuddy!"

Nile groaned as he Mordoir slowly backed out before slamming back into the boy repeatedly, soon Nile moaned loudly as he cummed, the white liquid splattering the cave floor. Mordoir pulled out of Nile's rear and turned him around and promptly cummed. Nile noticed in his mindless bliss that Mordoir's cum was jet black and it coated him from head to toe. He felt strange as it started to seep into his actual being and he moaned pleasurably.

Mordoir smirked as Nile's eyes turned jet black, and watched as Nile's softening member snapped back into erection and grew to a full ten inches. Nile seemed to be quite cheerful now as he hugged Mordoir

"Oh Master! How can I ever repay you for showing me the darkness!"

Mordoir chuckled fondly into his slave's bright pitch black eyes, " You could raise that ass of yours again.."

"Your wish is my command!"

To be continued...


End file.
